Só Meu
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Algumas garotas da guilda decidem fazer uma festa do pijama, na qual os sentimentos de Lucy por Natsu vêm à tona, então Cana diz-lhe que talvez fosse bom eles terem um encontro e conversarem sobre o assunto. Mas o que elas não sabiam era que os dois eram algo como amigos sexuais. O que vai acontecer quando Lucy revelar os seus sentimentos a Natsu ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Oooolá, amigos leitores !

Eu me apresento com uma nova fic lemon NaLu (aye !). Que eu espero que vocês gostem !

 **Disclaimer:** Nem Fairy Tail e nem seus personagens me pertencem (se assim fosse, haveria mais shippagem entre todos, hahaha). Pertencem a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Solo Mío", de Bunny D. Loxar. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **N/T 2:** A fic tem uma cena NC-17, então todos já estão avisados.

* * *

 **SÓ MEU**

Há muito tempo que todos sabiam que Lucy, a maga celestial, nutria fortes sentimentos por Natsu, e ele era o único que nunca tinha percebido. Ela sabia que ele gostava dela, sabia que podia contar com a sua ajuda e com o seu apoio para o que quer que fosse, mas não sabia se algum dia ele poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos; e, em vista do quão idiota ele conseguia ser algumas vezes, ela não tinha muitas esperanças...

\- Então você disse que Gray fez o quê ? - perguntou Cana, curiosa, a Juvia, que contava o que tinha acontecido com o mago do gelo o dia anterior.

\- Disse que amava Juvia, que queria que estivessem sempre juntos e que não voltaria a enganar os sentimentos de Juvia ! E então, bem, as coisas se animaram um pouco, ... - contava, totalmente enrubescida e feliz a jovem de cabelos azuis às suas amigas da guilda, que tinham decidido fazer uma festa do pijama. Há muito tempo que elas não se encontravam para conversar sobre coisas de mulher.

\- Vocês não... fizeram sexo ?! - gritou Mirajane, vendo a expressão da jovem, tapando a boca com uma mão, totalmente surpresa, e com as bochechas coradas.

\- Mira ! Não diga isso na frente de Wendy - repreendeu-a Lucy, tapando-lhe rapidamente os ouvidos, em uma vã tentativa de fazê-la não escutar.

\- Mais ou menos, nós só chegamos a nos tocarmos um pouco e a nos beijarmos, mas ele impediu que seguíssemos além disso... - respondeu a maga da água, mexendo-se de um lado para o outro, excitada. Mal podia acreditar que estava contando, finalmente, algo que era real e não um sonho.

\- Oh, bem, é normal que, na primeira vez, aconteça alguma interrupção, mas você deve confiar em si mesma e vai ver como se sente com mais confiança, e simplesmente se deixe levar se sentir que está pronta - Levy aconselhou-a amavelmente e sem qualquer segunda intenção.

\- Escute Levy, ela tem experiência com essas coisas porque com certeza já passou por elas algumas vezes com Gajeel, não é, Levy ? - provocou Cana, com um sorriso malicioso, mas definitivamente não esperava pela resposta que recebeu.

\- B-bem, nós estamos namorando há algum tempo, é normal que... - ela começara a explicar, com o rosto corado até não mais poder, mas o grito de surpresa das garotas a fez parar de repente, para que, logo depois, todas caíssem na risada.

\- E quanto a você, Lucy, não aconteceu nada com Natsu ? - perguntou Erza, apertando um dos travesseiros da cama em seus braços. Há algum tempo que ela vinha notando-os um pouco estranhos, e ela conhecia-os melhor do que ninguém.

\- C-com Natsu ? Por que teria de acontecer algo com ele ? Haha - respondeu a loira, nervosa, sentindo os olhares das garotas sobre si.

\- Oh, Lucy, todas nós sabemos que você está louquinha por ele - importunou-a Wendy, tirando as mãos dela dos seus ouvidos.

\- B-bem, que diferença faz continuar negando... sim, eu amo Natsu muitíssimo, mas todas nós sabemos que isso vai ficar assim e, além do mais, ele não está na minha lista de namorados ideais, é exatamente o contrário... e eu tenho quase certeza de que ele não pensa em mim desse modo - a loira confessou-lhes sem se desanimar. Ela já tinha assumido, há muito tempo, que as coisas seriam assim, embora às vezes eles fizessem sexo "casual", segundo a loira, mas isso ela não contaria às garotas.

\- Não acho que seja o caso, e, de fato, eu diria que Natsu te considera muito mais do que qualquer outra garota ou amigo - Mira encorajou-a, falando por aquilo que ela via todos os dias na guilda e não para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

\- Você devia sair com ele em um encontro, e ver como as coisas acontecem, quem sabe, vocês podem até terminar mais açucarados do que Juvia e Gray, ou Levy e Gajeel... ou Erza e Jellal - gracejou Cana, encorajando a maga, incomodando a todas.

\- Ei, eu não vejo Jellal há muito tempo... se bem que... acho que gostaria de vê-lo com mais freqüência - confessou a Titânia, provocando risos de todas.

Então elas continuaram a brincar e a contar as suas coisas até tarde da noite, mas a idéia que a morena tinha dado a Lucy ainda estava martelando na sua mente. O que de tão errado poderia resultar em convidar Natsu para um encontro ?

\- Ei, Natsu... você pode me fazer um favor ? - pedia a loira ao jovem de cabelos rosados, então ele lhe responderia "é claro que sim", ela o convidaria para ir a um parque de diversões, os dois ririam muito, ficariam sérios na roda-gigante e então ela lhe diria o que sentia. Natsu lhe confessaria que se sentiria do mesmo modo, eles se beijariam e acabariam se tornando namorados, e muito açucarados... ou pelo menos foi o que se passou na mente dela, enquanto tentava dormir com os roncos de Cana bem junto aos seus ouvidos.

No dia seguinte, Lucy chegou à guilda bastante animada e com um plano totalmente perfeito para convidar Natsu para sair, mas assim que começou a perguntar por ele, os rapazes disseram-lhe que ele tinha ido pescar em um lugar distante com Happy, na noite anterior. Ela teria que esperar mais alguns dias antes de poder executar o seu "projeto", mas os dias se passavam e ela não sabia de nada a respeito do jovem de cabelos rosados ou de Happy.

\- Acho que o destino está me dizendo que eu não devo fazer isso... - disse ela, um pouco desanimada, a Erza, a caminho de suas respectivas casas.

\- Acalme-se, você sabe que Natsu às vezes é imprevisível, mas com certeza ele está prestes a voltar, ele não costuma demorar muito nessas viagens - respondeu Erza, despedindo-se em seguida e indo para a Fairy Hills. Ou melhor, para juntar-se a Jellal.

Ela deixou as chaves na mesinha de centro da sua sala de estar e, cansada, foi direto para o seu quarto. Tirou tudo e atirou-se sobre a cama, mas, ao sentir uma estranha protuberância sob as cobertas, ela saltou e deixou escapar um leve grito.

\- Q-quem...? - e então viu as alvoroçadas mechas rosadas à espreita.

\- Lucy ! Até que enfim você chegou, eu e Happy pegamos peixes enormes ! Nós deixamos alguns no seu freezer, embora Happy tenha comido metade dos que nós lhe trouxemos de presente - dizia ele animado, gesticulando com as mãos.

\- Aye ! É que eles tinham um gosto muito bom, e não consegui resistir, me desculpe, Lucy - dizia Happy, com um pequeno vislumbre fingido de culpa. A verdade é que ele não lamentava nem um pouco.

\- Não importa, eu estou tão feliz por vocês terem voltado ! - confessou ela, atirando-se sobre eles.

\- Mas Lucy, onde está a sua roupa ? - perguntou ele, afastando-se ligeiramente para vê-la.

\- Lucy é uma pervertida ! - gritava o gatinho azul, começando a voar de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu não sou pervertida ! Mas gosto de dormir assim, e não sou adivinha para saber quando vão estar em meu quarto e quando não... - em sua defesa, eles sempre entravam nos momentos mais inoportunos.

E Natsu não tinha nada a dizer, se já a tinha visto assim muitas vezes, no entanto ela rapidamente pegou uma camisa e um short do seu closet e vestiu-os como pôde. Ela foi para a cama e ficou alguns segundos olhando para o teto. Tinha Natsu ao lado dela e Happy, e queria pedir a Natsu que saíssem em um encontro, mas com o gatinho azul era um pouco difícil. Ele sempre andava fofocando, contando tudo, e não queria que mais ninguém, além das suas amigas, ficasse sabendo, ou o seu plano perfeito poderia ser arruinado. Os rapazes da guilda sempre chegavam sem ser convidados e fingiam que _"não sabiam que eles estavam ali"_ , então ela teve uma idéia.

\- Happy, Charle me disse que tinha algo muito importante para falar com você, mas não me disse o que era... e desde que vocês se foram ela está te esperando - ela sussurrou ao pequenino azulado, que, ao escutar o nome da sua gatinha, abriu imediatamente os olhos.

\- Hmm... será que é muito tarde para fazer-lhe uma visita ? Não quero incomodar Wendy – sussurrou ele, virando-se para a jovem.

\- Nah, eu vim cedo para casa porque estou um pouco cansada, mas Wendy sempre fica até um pouco mais tarde, você deveria ir vê-los - ela encorajou-o, fazendo com que Happy se levantasse e, sem dizer nada mais do que um "Até logo", ele se foi.

\- Lucy, se você quer ficar a sós comigo, é só dizer, e Happy vai a algum lugar, você não precisa inventar desculpas - brincava o jovem, despenteando com uma de suas mãos os cabelos claros dela.

\- Não era uma desculpa - disse ela, tentando soar convincente e deitando-se de lado para olhar bem para ele. Gostava muito de estar assim com Natsu.

\- Então você não quer ficar a sós comigo para nos divertirmos um pouco sem que Happy nos veja ? - ele tinha começado a dizer, mas Lucy realmente não tinha esse tipo de intenção, pelo menos não tinha pensado nisso até que ele tivesse falado.

\- Não, Natsu... eu queria te convidar para um encontro - disse ela, apoiando-se no peito forte dele e olhando-o fixamente.

\- Um encontro ? É claro ! Nós não tivemos um encontro - ele sorriu animado. Era sempre divertido sair com Lucy, principalmente porque, na maior parte do tempo, aconteciam coisas que com ninguém mais acontecia.

\- ...Mas não quero que Happy vá conosco, eu... quero que sejamos só você e eu - Lucy sentia-se um pouco mal por excluir o pequenino azul, mas era sério o que ela queria falar com Natsu e, com Happy presente, com certeza eles não conseguiriam conversar direito.

\- Hmmm... acho que Happy não vai gostar que nós saiamos sem ele, mas eu vou inventar alguma coisa - respondeu ele, tentando pensar em uma desculpa que fizesse com que o seu amigo peludo não quisesse segui-los.

\- Obrigada, Natsu - sussurrou a loira e, beijando-lhe o rosto, deitou-se sobre ele e dormiu. Queria que o dia chegasse logo ! No entanto,, o jovem de cabelos rosados não conseguiu conciliar o sono até bem tarde da noite. Teria um encontro com Lucy e, embora parecesse divertido, alguma coisa o preocupava.

No dia seguinte, Lucy tomou banho rapidamente e vestiu a sua melhor roupa enquanto Natsu e Happy terminavam de comer o café da manhã que ela tinha preparado para eles. Então foi a vez de ambos irem para o chuveiro, e foi naquele momento que o jovem inventou uma desculpa para o gato azul, mas, depois de alguns segundos olhando para o rosto do gato meio sério, ele preferiu contar-lhe a verdade. Explicou-lhe que Lucy o convidara para um encontro, e que queria que fossem apenas ela e ele, e mais ninguém.

\- Oh... então a pervertida Lucy quer estar a sós com você, tudo bem, não se preocupem, eu ficarei com Charle, ontem ela me contou que não estava se sentindo muito bem, então eu vou cuidar dela - respondeu Happy, esfregando-lhe as costas. Pelo menos ele tinha aceitado bem e não se sentia excluído.

E então cada um foi para o seu lado. Happy despediu-se de ambos e se foi voando a toda velocidade e Natsu começou a seguir Lucy perguntando a cada minuto para onde eles estavam indo. Mas teve de se conformar com a singela resposta de Lucy de que "era uma surpresa". Eles tiveram que pegar o trem para chegar lá e Natsu, quase morrendo por causa das náuseas, desceu lentamente e fazendo escândalo, mas, quando viu onde eles estavam, todos os seus desconfortos sumiram e ele reanimou-se. A música animada, os gritos das pessoas e as muitas cores convidavam-no a entrar correndo no local.

\- Wooa ! Lucy, você realmente quer que nós tenhamos o nosso encontro aqui ? - perguntou ele, um pouco surpreso.

\- A idéia é nós nos divertirmos, e, claro, não vamos subir na montanha-russa e coisas do tipo, não quero que você vomite em mim... mas há muitas outras atrações ! - respondeu ela, puxando-o pelo braço para que entrassem de uma vez por todas. Eles deram um pequeno passeio pelo local, e então a loira começou a pôr em prática o seu detalhado e perfeito plano.

\- Natsu, vamos tirar uma foto ? Tem uma cabine ali ! - disse ela animada, pegando-o pelo braço e levando-o com ela sem esperar resposta. E, aproveitando que estava vazia, simplesmente entraram.

\- Como funciona essa coisa ? - perguntou ele, olhando para todos os lados. Era muito estreita e tinha muitos botões que ele não sabia como usar.

\- Espere, primeiro você tem que colocar uma moeda, depois pressionar o enquadramento que você quer adicionar à foto, e pronto ! Venha, aproxime-se para que nós possamos sair bem na foto - respondeu Lucy, atraindo-o, mas ele não parou quieto.

\- Mas onde está a câmera ? Por que nos vemos na tela se não há nenhuma câmera nos mirando ! Lucy ? O que foi esse flash... fiquei enfeitiçado ! Onde você está ? Lucy ! - disse ele, levantando-se, sentando-se, mexendo os braços para encontrar Lucy e aproximando o rosto da tela...

No fim, as fotos não saíram como ela esperava; das quatro pequenas fotos, havia apenas uma em que ambos saíam "decentes" e sem caretas idiotas. Guardaram cada uma das ridículas fotos que tinham acabado de tirar, e depois Lucy sugeriu que fossem tomar um sorvete. Estava fazendo muito calor, e a cabine de fotos não ajudou muito.

"Primeira parte... fracassada", pensou ela.

\- De que sabor você vai querer o seu sorvete ? - a vendedora perguntou a Natsu, que não se decidia por um sabor, fazendo com que atrás dele se formasse uma grande fila de pessoas que, a cada minuto, gritavam-lhes pra que se apressassem.

No fim, ele acabou pedindo um sabor de nome estranho e cor brilhante que manchou-lhe a boca, deixando-a da mesma cor.

\- Por que nós dois não nos sentamos por um instante ? Há gente demais, e você poderia... - Lucy começou a dizer, um pouco preocupada porque o jovem tinha derrubado sorvete em mais alguém, mas enquanto falava Natsu tropeçou em uma pedra, deu um passo à frente e caiu sobre a loira, sujando a ambos e fazendo com que todos ao seu redor caíssem na risada.

"Parte dois... totalmente fracassada", pensou ela, levantando-se com a ajuda do jovem de cabelos rosados.

\- Desculpe, Lucy, eu estava muito concentrado em não derramar o sorvete, e não vi a pedra - ele desculpou-se com um rosto como o do Gato de Botas.

\- Não importa, ali há um banheiro, eu vou lavar o rosto - e, meio desanimada, ela entrou no local. Por que eles não podiam fazer as coisas como pessoas normais ?

Quando finalmente tinha tirado todo o sorvete dos seus cabelos, dos peitos e do rosto, ela saiu convencida de que talvez o sorvete tivesse sido uma má idéia, mas que a casa do terror iria animar um pouco as coisas.

\- Lucy... a sua camisa está transparente - disse ele, sério. Ele não pretendia que ninguém além dele a visse assim, por isso ele tirou o seu precioso cachecol e o pôs em cima dela.

\- Bem, eu estava com sorvete em todos os lugares, e foi exatamente esta área a que ficou mais manchada - respondeu Lucy, sem clima para tentar ninguém, enquanto ajeitava o cachecol para que a cobrisse melhor, mas não contava que, com esse simples comentário, o sangue do seu companheiro se inflamasse.

Sem aviso prévio, e sem se importar se havia ou não alguém olhando-o, ele abriu a porta do banheiro, empurrou-a para dentro e também entrou, pondo em seguida uma tranca na porta.

\- N-Natsu ! Esse é o banheiro feminino ! Se você quer se lavar, vá ao...

\- Não é exatamente em me lavar que eu estou pensando... - ele interrompeu-a, aprisionando-a contra a fria parede de azulejos.

\- Natsu... - ela sussurrou, enquanto ele aprisionava-lhe os pulsos sobre a sua cabeça e beijava-lhe o pescoço - Espere... isso era exatamente o que eu não queria - disse ela, com dificuldade. Parecia impossível resistir-lhe se ele surgia com esse tipo de atitude, tão inesperada, mas ela não queria que as coisas fossem assim, precisava falar com ele. Precisava saber que ele era apenas dela.

\- Por quê ? Você não gosta ? - perguntou Natsu com a voz rouca, ao passo que, com a sua mão livre, começava a percorrê-la das coxas às nádegas.

\- Não é isso... é que eu ainda tenho muitas coisas a lhe dizer - respondeu ela, sentindo a pele se eriçar com as carícias do jovem.

\- Então trate de falar agora... porque eu não vou parar - encerrou ele por fim, beijando-a selvagemente. Ele precisava dela, precisava tê-la assim, gemendo e corando em seus braços. Fazia alguns dias que eles não se viam, e desde que tinha descoberto o quanto era fascinante fazer amor com Lucy, ele vivia constantemente pensando nela; além do mais, na noite anterior ela tinha adormecido imediatamente e não lhe dera tempo para nada.

\- Natsu... não quero que o nosso relacionamento seja assim... fazendo sexo casual... eu realmente quero que você seja só meu - ela dizia, entre suspiros, sentindo cada carícia que Natsu lhe dava.

\- E eu sou, Lucy - respondeu ele, levantando-lhe a camisa para poder beijar e lamber os seios dela, que tinham o gosto do estranho sorvete de antes.

\- Mas não assim... Natsu, eu te amo... eu quero que nós sejamos namorados - ela confessou-lhe, percebendo que ele finalmente soltava-lhe os pulsos.

\- Lucy... - foi só o que ele disse, ficando quieto por alguns segundos parado, de pé, na frente dela, com as bochechas vermelhas e o pulso disparado, sentindo repentinamente que o amiguinho que tinha na virilha queria livrar-se da incômoda roupa.

\- Natsu ? - perguntou ela, um pouco assustada. E se ele não a quisesse desse modo ? Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele beijou-a docemente, beijou-lhe o pescoço, a clavícula, os seios e, sem aviso prévio, virou-a, deixando-a de costas para ele.

\- Só... fique assim por um instante - ele sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido com voz rouca, mordendo-lhe levemente a orelha passando as mãos desde os seios até a parte mais íntima dela, percebendo o quão úmida ela estava e brincando com os dedos, por um instante, sobre o tecido, antes de abaixar-lhe a calcinha, que caiu-lhe até os joelhos, e levantar-lhe a saia sobre as nádegas.

\- N-Natsu ? - a loira gemeu baixinho, tentando virar-se para vê-lo, mas ele não permitiu. Segurou ambos os pulsos com uma só mão e afixou-os na parede, e depois, com a mão livre, abaixou a calça e a cueca, pegando o membro grosso e inchado e colocando-o lentamente na intimidade de Lucy, fazendo-a gemer de prazer. Aos poucos ele começou a investir, desfrutando com cada gemido e sensação que aquilo lhe provocava, sem soltar-lhe os pulsos e massageando-lhe o clitóris a cada investida.

\- Natsu...! Mais rápido... - disse Lucy em um tom de voz aflito, com os joelhos trêmulos e ficando mais e mais na ponta dos pés para que Natsu entrasse mais fundo.

\- Deixe-me desfrutar um pouco mais - ele respondeu, como se tentasse resistir a entrar mais rápido, mas acabou cedendo. Ele soltou-lhe os pulsos, segurou-lhe os quadris com ambas as mãos e começou a investir rápida e profundamente, fazendo com que os gemidos de Lucy ficassem cada vez mais altos, até que não agüentou mais e gozou com um gemido rouco, que soou mais como um grunhido. Mas, para não deixar a loira insatisfeita, ele a fez gozar com os seus dedos.

\- Natsu ! - ela gritou extasiada, sentindo que os joelhos queriam ceder. Seu corpo estava todo suado, a calcinha no meio dos seus joelhos, a saia sobre as suas nádegas, o sutiã e a camisa perto da garganta, o cachecol estava pendurado no braço, seus cabelos, despenteados, e Natsu ainda não respondera ao que ela tinha lhe dito.

\- Lucy... o que você me disse me deixou um pouco surpreso - disse ele, com a voz um pouco afetada, arrumando a roupa. Na verdade, foi tanto que ele não quis que Lucy visse o seu rosto envergonhado, e por isso ele tinha feito amor com ela daquela forma.

\- Então não é assim que você pensa ? Quer dizer, você não quer que nós dois sejamos namorados ? - perguntou ela, um pouco triste, arrumando a roupa apressadamente. O banheiro repentinamente parecia muito sufocante.

\- Não é isso, é que... eu pensei que você amasse outra pessoa, além do mais eu nem sequer estou em sua lista de namorados ideais, até Gray está ! - respondeu ele, apoiando-se na pia. Ele ficava satisfeito em só ser seu amigo, e o fato de ela querer fazer sexo com ele era mais do que ele poderia pedir.

\- Isso... Natsu ! Você não pode ler minhas coisas sem a minha permissão ! Além do mais, isso era uma tolice, nada mais... a pessoa que eu mais quero que seja meu namorado é você, Natsu - disse ela, finalmente terminando de arrumar todas as peças de roupa e olhando para ele com os braços cruzados.

\- Nesse caso... não quero voltar a ver essas listas idiotas, e... quero que façamos isso todos os dias, e... - disse ele, pensando nas coisas que queria, esticando um braço até ela para abraçá-la - E eu quero que você olhe só para mim, Lucy.

\- Ei, você não acha que está pedindo demais ? - gracejou ela, batendo levemente no peito dele.

\- Ah, e vou dizer a todos que você é a minha garota, assim ninguém vai ficar espreitando quando você estiver de biquíni com as outras garotas - ele continuou, mas alguém bateu à porta.

\- Tem alguém aí ? Eu realmente preciso usar o banheiro ! - disse uma voz do lado de fora, uma voz que parecia familiar demais para ser ignorada.

\- Essa é... Juvia ? - perguntou Natsu, soltando Lucy para abrir a porta e sair.

\- Espe... Natsu ! Nós não podemos sair assim sem mais nem menos... se nos virem saindo juntos... - sussurrava a loira, tentando pará-lo, mas ele já tinha tirado a tranca e estava com a maçaneta na mão e, sem levar em conta as suas palavras ele abriu-a, dando de cara com metade da guilda lá fora.

\- O quê... pessoal ! Vocês também vieram a um encontro ? -disse Dragneel todo animado e saindo do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Sabíamos que eram vocês ! Ei, o que você estava fazendo com Lucy, que ela reclamava tanto ? - importunou-o Gray, rindo sem parar com os outros.

\- Eles se gosssstam - disse Happy, voando ao redor deles.

\- Não, vejam, o que aconteceu foi que eu sujei a camisa e ela ficou transparente, e Natsu - Lucy tinha começado a explicar, mas ninguém a deixou terminar, porque tinham começado a fazer piadinhas sobre o assunto.

\- E daí se eu fiz amor com Lucy lá dentro ! Ela agora é minha namorada, então é normal... eu acho.. mas é ótimo ! E vocês com certeza fazem mais do que nós ! Então, deixem-nos em paz - gritou-lhes o jovem de cabelos rosados, sentindo-se um pouco zonzo com tanta gente rindo ao seu redor, e deixando os seus companheiros enrubescidos e lançando-lhes olhares de cumplicidade, segurou a namorada pela mão e levou-a a algum lugar que não implicasse ter que subir em algum carrinho em movimento.

\- Lucy ! Você tem que nos contar tudo depois ! - gritou Mira, piscando-lhe um olho antes de vê-la desaparecer na casa do terror, mas Lucy sentia-se tão envergonhada por tudo que nem sequer quis olhar para ela. Com certeza todos iriam se lembrar disso por muito, muito tempo.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado ! E, seja como for, eu estou postando as fics que eu tinha há anos no PC (que tinha se arruinado, mas agora foi consertado milagrosamente) E eu recuperei tudo ! (Wiiii x3 hahaha). Assim, vamos nos ler mais vezes !

Nos lemos em breve !

Bunny D. Loxar.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução do fandom de Fairy Tail, a sexta com o ship Natsu/Lucy, e a primeira deste ship que é Rated M. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desta fic.

E, se tiverem gostado de mais esta fic... reviews, please ?


End file.
